1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to printer paper handling. More specifically, this invention relates to apparatus for controlling paper aligning, rear roller feeding, front roller feeding, and paper bail opening and closing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative of typical prior art related to this invention are IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletins Vol. 15, No. 7, December 1972, page 2311; Vol. 17, No. 5, October 1974, pages 1263 and 1264; Vol. 18, No. 5, October 1975, pages 1305 and 1306; and Vol. 21, No. 2, July 1978, pages 709 and 710.
Illustrated in various ones of these prior art publications are the general features of front and rear roller feeding, paper aligning, and paper bail opening and closing. Each of these features taken alone, or in combination, is old and well known. In fact, the above mentioned October 1974 publication discloses all of the general features of this application including partial control by a single means.
As far as specific control structure is concerned though, there is no similarity between the apparatus of this invention and that disclosed in the 1974 publication. In addition, the device to be operated by the control structure is different than that disclosed in the publication.